Take her in hoe kms
by CatherineFrancoise
Summary: I've been a bad, bad girl father...  AU, rating M justifié.


****Disclaimer: les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas.

Histoire à ne pas prendre de façon sérieuse ! Fantaisie .

* * *

><p><strong>Le 1er Juillet.<strong>

Cher Journal,

Tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il est arrivé aujourd'hui. Te rappelles tu de la nuit où nous avons découvert la vraie histoire de Sirius Black ? Je t'avais parlé de la prestance et de l'allure de cet homme. J'ai eu aujourd'hui la plus délicieuse des surprises… Une lettre, destinée à moi et à moi seulement de la part de cet homme si… sexy intelligent. Je la colle ici pour que tu puisses la découvrir. Bien sûr, ce n'est qu'une copie, je garde la vraie sous mon oreiller, pour m'endormir avec l'odeur envoûtante qui est la sienne.

_Hermione, _

_Tu es décidément la jeune sorcière la plus intelligente que j'ai jamais rencontrée. Telle maîtresse, tel chat ! Je voudrais te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi… et pour Buck, bien sûr, qui se porte très bien mais à qui il manque une présence féminine. Tel maître, tel hippogriffe ! _

_J'espère que j'aurais l'occasion de te rentrer dedans bientôt au détour d'une rue de Pré-au-Lard. _

_Affectueusement, Sirius, qui veille sur toi depuis les cieux. _

Peux-tu y croire ? Bien sûr, je n'ai parlé de rien à Harry, qui lui attend toujours sa lettre. Quant à Ron… Il n'a pas besoin d'être au courant.

Je dois te laisser, j'ai faim… de nourriture, bien sûr ! Ah, au fait… Je colle maintenant la réponse que je lui ai envoyée :

_Sirius, mon étoile, ma constellation. _

_Je ne peux te dire à quel point ta lettre m'a touchée (dans tous les sens du terme), je la connais par cœur… et inversement. Je suis désolée que le pauvre Buck se sente seul. Je dois dire que je suis inquiète à propos de Pattenrond, il me semble que tu lui manques énormément, et sans toi, il lui manque une présence masculine à ses côtés… Tel maîtresse, tel chat, comme tu le dis. _

_J'espère te revoir bientôt, Hermione, qui t'observe à sa fenêtre tous les soirs. _

* * *

><p><strong>Le 15 Juillet.<strong>

Cher Journal,

Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne t'ai pas informé des derniers évènements. Figure toi que, après deux longues semaines sans se voir, à correspondre par le biais de lettre plus torride les unes que les autres, Sirius et moi avons finalement décidés de nous voir. Nous avons élaboré un plan : D'ici un mois, le temps de préparer du Polynectar, Sirius viendra me chercher pour m'emmener deux semaines avec lui. Il lui suffira d'expliquer à mes parents qu'il est professeur à Poudlard, et qu'il a besoin de mon assistance.

Je suis si impatiente !

Le 14 Août.

Cher Journal,

Sirius a enfin sonné à ma porte ce matin. Mes parents ont tout gobé, bien sûr, ils n'avaient aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Il a débarqué avec l'apparence de Albus Dumbledore, je dois avouer que je ne m'y attendais pas. J'avais envie de lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser enfin, et c'est une impression quelque peu bizarre de vouloir sauter sur le directeur de son école. Enfin, nous avons pu monter sur Buck, qu'il avait garé sur le parking d'à côté.

Le Square Grimmaurd est un endroit assez effrayant, et l'elfe de maison qui sert Sirius me tape déjà sur les nerfs… moi qui ai toujours eu un bon feeling avec les elfes, le mauvais caractère de celui-ci est tenace ! Il adore venir déranger Sirius quand nous sommes au lit, à croire qu'il le fait exprès.

Quant à Sirius… C'est un pur délice ! Nous n'avions pas franchi la porte d'entrée qu'il se montrait déjà avide de déchirer chacun de mes vêtements avec application, et sa chambre se trouvant dans les étages, nous avons fini sur le carrelage du couloir.

Je sais ce que tu dois te dire, cher journal. Nous allons peut être un peu trop vite en besogne, certes, nous ne nous connaissons que très peu, certes, mais de toute façon, c'est trop tard, je suis déjà enceinte.

Je plaisante, enfin ! Tu n'as aucun humour.

* * *

><p><strong>Le 27 Août.<strong>

Cher Journal,

J'ai reçu aujourd'hui ma lettre de Poudlard, elle me rappelle que bientôt, je devrais quitter celui qui comble le vide à l'intérieur de moi.

Elle était adressée à

« Hermione Granger,

Chambre et bras de Sirius Black,

Square Grimmaurd,

Londres ».

Tu te rends compte ? Cette lettre sous-entend que je n'ai pas quitté les bras de Sirius, ce qui est faux ! J'ai aussi été entre ses jambes.

* * *

><p><strong>Le 24 Janvier.<strong>

Cher Journal,

Cela fait des mois que je n'ai pas vu mon cher et tendre (enfin… tendre selon les situations) Sirius. Et aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui… Je viens d'apprendre par Harry (cet imbécile le sait apparemment depuis des jours mais ne m'a rien dit) que Sirius réside en ce moment dans une grotte à Pré-au-lard. Tu te rends compte, cher journal ? Nous n'avons pas été aussi proches géographiquement depuis des mois ! Oui, géographiquement, parce que sinon… Nous avons trouvé d'autres moyens d'êtres proches, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Une sortie à Pré-au-lard est organisée prochainement, quelle chance ! Et maintenant que Harry à l'autorisation de s'y rendre, Sirius lui a (quand même) envoyé une lettre pour lui demander une entrevue… Je lui fais confiance pour expédier ceci vite fait, et je pourrais quant à moi prétexter de vouloir rester avec Ginny pour roucouler avec l'amour de ma vie. Enfin…

* * *

><p><strong>Le 9 Février.<strong>

Cher Journal,

Je vais revoir Sirius dans seulement deux semaines ! J'espère que cette seconde rencontre se passera aussi bien que la première, qui eut lieu le 27 Janvier. Dès que nous nous sommes retrouvés seuls, je lui ai montré mes dernières acquisitions : De magnifiques sous vêtements brodés de petit chien aux fils d'ors, enfin, sous-vêtements… Des trous sont prévus aux endroits stratégiques, et ils ne cachent donc pas grand-chose. Mais qu'ils sont beaux ! Et Sirius… Je crois qu'il ne les a pas aimés, en effet sitôt qu'il les a vus, les pauvres sous-vêtements se sont retrouvés en lambeaux sur le sol. Je ne devrais peut être pas en mettre…

Lorsque j'ai ensuite rejoint Harry et Ron, je devais marcher quelque peu bizarrement car ils m'ont demandé ce qu'il m'était arrivé. Je devrais dire à Sirius de faire un peu plus attention…

* * *

><p><strong>Le 1er Mars.<strong>

Cher Journal,

Il a failli arriver quelque chose. Merlin Merci, Harry gobe tout ce qu'on lui raconte.

J'étais dans la grotte avec Sirius, et Harry venait de partir avec Ron. Nous pensions ne plus être dérangés, et Sirius était en train d'enlever mon manteau – le seul vêtement auquel je lui ai demandé de faire attention- quand Harry est revenu. Heureusement, il était quelque peu aveuglé par le contraste lumineux et n'a sans doute rien distingué de compromettant – et encore moins ma tenue : sorcière coquine. Il a tout de fois vu Sirius retirer mon manteau, et m'as demandé ce que je faisais encore là. J'ai un instant pensé à lui dire que je voulais donner mon manteau à Sirius pour qu'il n'ai pas froid, mais j'aurais été obligé de le faire et… il aurait pu observer les deux bouts de tissus composant ma tenue. Je lui ai donc dit que Buck m'avait auparavant mordu le bras, et que Sirius voulait vérifier l'état de ma blessure.

Je remercie Merlin chaque jour d'avoir fait d'Harry Potter un « homme » aussi con.

* * *

><p><strong>Le 17 Août.<strong>

Cher Journal,

Je suis depuis deux jours au Square Grimmaurd… Mais dans quelle ambiance ! Contrairement à l'année précédente, nous ne sommes pour ainsi dire pas seuls. Mes charmants amis Harry et Ron (et toute la famille allant avec _bien sûr !)_, ainsi que le professeur Lupin nous ont rejoint. Plus aucun moment d'intimité ! Je ne peux même pas aller dormir avec lui puisque je dois partager une chambre avec cette gourde de Ginny. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que Harry lui trouve… Mais qui se ressemble s'assemble.

En parlant du professeur Lupin… Il se comporte assez bizarrement. Nous étions à table l'autre jour, lui assis en face de moi. J'ai l'ai d'abord senti me taper le pied, je me suis dit qu'il devait être en train d'ajuster sa chaussure et qu'il ne savait pas viser, mais au bout du cinquième coup, j'ai commencé à trouver ça étrange… Sans parler des clins d'œil incessants et de ses sourires en coin. Bon, peut être était-il vraiment maladroit et avait-il un tic et ne savait pas manger, mais tout de même…

_Plus tard, vers 21h00._

Oh lalalala ! Je pense savoir pourquoi le professeur Lupin a agit si bizarrement… L'été dernier, je venais d'apprendre par Harry qu'il avait démissionné et allait quitter Poudlard, et j'ai donc décidé d'aller lui dire au revoir.

Lorsque je suis rentrée dans son bureau, j'ai d'abord été aveuglée par la poussière due au rangement, et j'ai eu du mal à distinguer son corps gris de l'environnement. La poussière me dérangeait quelque peu, Mère Nature ayant eu la gentillesse de m'y rendre allergique, et j'avais les larmes aux yeux.

Je me suis approchée du professeur et, voyant son air tout triste, n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de lui faire un câlin d'adieu.

Il a probablement mal interprété mon geste et mes larmes et doit penser… Que je me suis entichée de lui !

J'ai envie de le dire à Sirius, mais Remus est le seul ami qu'il lui reste, alors… Je vais me taire.

* * *

><p><strong>Le 26 Décembre.<strong>

Cher Journal,

Nous avons eu une agréable fête de Noël, même si j'ai dépensé toutes mes économies pour ces idiots de Harry et Ron, qui n'ont même pas apprécié mon cadeau, ce que je ne comprends pas. Qui n'aimerais pas un string pour homme léopard en strass ? Mon but était de les décoincer un peu, pas de leur faire faire un strip-tease devant Mr et Mrs Weasley.

Je crois qu'il va falloir que je parle au professeur Lupin. Il est de plus en plus insistant, et a même essayé de me toucher les fesses… Non pas que ça me dérange tant que ça, mais Sirius était à côté… Je m'en voudrais de lui enlever son seul et unique « ami ».

En parlant de Sirius, nous avons –enfin- réussi à trouver un moment d'intimité dans tous ces débordements d'affections platoniques.

Je le savais dans la chambre de Buck et j'ai prétexté vouloir offrir à ce pauvre animal un peu de soupe, et je suis donc montée le rejoindre – Sirius, pas l'hippogriffe.

Bien que bref, ce fut un moment rendu très intense par les cinq coup frappés à la porte et la présence de Buck… -Je sais désormais que je ne serais jamais penchée dans les relations zoophiles avec autres que Sirius.

* * *

><p><strong>Le 28 Décembre.<strong>

Cher Journal,

J'ai parlé à Rem… au professeur Lupin. Je lui ai expliqué que j'étais engagée dans une relation qui pour l'instant me satisfaisait pleinement et il m'a dit être désolé d'avoir mal compris mes intentions.

Bref, tout ceci est réglé… pour le moment. Je retourne à Poudlard dans quelques jours, il va me falloir dire au revoir à Sirius et me préparer à passer un nouveau trimestre avec les deux imbéciles congénitaux me servant de meilleurs amis.

* * *

><p><strong>Le 13 Avril.<strong>

Cher Journal,

Depuis quelque semaine, quand j'ai revu le professeur Lupin (qui passait à Poudlard rendre visite au professeur Dumbledore), je fais des rêves étranges … Je vois des loups partout, qui se tournent vers moi et me disent : « Tu sais ou se trouve celui qui te rempliras le mieux ». Qu'est-ce que cela veut-il bien dire ?

Je me suis disputée avec Sirius. J'ai appris qu'il avait adopté une chienne. Même si il l'a prénommé Hermione, cela me met en rogne.

* * *

><p><strong>Le 14 Mai.<strong>

Cher Journal,

Je crois que j'ai vraiment un problème. J'ai l'impression d'entrevoir le professeur Lupin à chaque détour d'un couloir, avant de m'apercevoir qu'il ne s'agit que de Neville.

Je vais me rendre un week-end au Square Grimmaurd, Sirius me changera les idées. Et nous serons seuls…

* * *

><p><strong>Le 2 Juin.<strong>

Cher Journal,

Je suis au Square Grimmaurd. Tout est parfait… Si ce n'est que cet imbécile de Sirius avait omis de me prévenir que son cher ami Remus serait là.

Je me suis surprise plus d'une fois à détailler le doux profil de Remus, son nez, ses yeux, sa bouche… Sa bouche…

Je ne sais que faire.

_Plus tard…_

Suis-je dans la merde ? Sûrement. Tout à l'heure, alors que Sirius était partit nourrir Hermione –Pas moi, l'autre-, je me suis retrouvée seule dans la cuisine avec Remus. Et bien sûr, une seule chose m'est venue à l'esprit. Et comme j'ai souvent appris à écouter mon instinct, je me suis retrouvée sur le plan de travail, Remus entre mes cuisses, en train de l'embrasser. Bien sûr, il a fallut que Sirius revienne à ce moment là et nous surprenne. J'ai bien essayé de crier au viol, mais il est légèrement plus intelligent que son filleul… Il est parti de la cuisine –probablement pour aller rejoindre Hermione… où Buck- en claquant la porte.

J'ai essayé de me dégager de Remus pour le rejoindre, mais Sirius m'a très clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne souhaitait pas me voir présentement.

Mais bon… J'ai Remus, et un homme de quarante-cinq ans en vaut un autre, pas vrai ?

* * *

><p><strong>Le 18 Septembre.<strong>

Cher Journal,

Je suis de retour à Poudlard depuis quelques jours. Je suis toujours avec Remus, j'ai d'ailleurs passé l'été avec lui, dans sa grotte que j'ai bien sûr réaménagée. Nous devons nous retrouver tous les mardis soir, sauf pleine lune, dans la cabane Hurlante. Je doute que mes deux imbéciles se doutent de quelque chose, mais je dois quand même faire très attention. J'espère que passer la nuit avec Remus ne me videra pas de mon énergie pour les cours du mercredi…

* * *

><p><strong>Le 20 Janvier.<strong>

Cher Journal,

Toutes mes rencontres avec Remus se sont pour l'instant bien passées. Il y a toutefois un léger problème… Le premier cours du mercredi est celui de Potion, et bien que je ne le manque jamais, je dois avoir l'air complètement éreintée. Et j'ai bien peur que le professeur Rogue l'ait remarqué… Il ne cesse de me faire des remarques désobligeantes, et déjà qu'il ne m'aime pas beaucoup à la base…

Je ne sais que faire. Je pense que je vais me rendre à la cabane hurlante ce soir, même si Remus ne s'y trouvera pas car c'est la pleine lune. Mais cela m'aidera sans doute à réfléchir…

_Le lendemain :_

Il s'est passé quelque chose hier soir. J'étais à la cabane Hurlante, tranquille, quand j'ai entendu du bruit – quelqu'un avait transplané. Je suis montée à l'étage pour voir qui c'était et j'ai vu… Remus. L'inconscient ! Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il faisait ici, et il s'est tourné vers moi avec un air de panique totale.

Il était sous sa forme humaine, et me disant qu'il avait pris sa potion et que je ne risquais rien, je m'approchais de lui pour l'embrasser.

Nous étions tous les deux sur le lit, après… Eh bien voilà, quoi, après, quand je le sentis se raidir à mes côtés. Je lui ai crié : « Remus, what the fuck, t'a pas pris ta potion ? ». Il me dit dans un dernier souffle, les yeux écarquillés, avant de commencer à se transformer : « Sauve toi, mon amouuuuuuuuuuuuur ».

Alors je me suis sauvée.

Mais hé, je suis une fille ! Et personne n'a jamais dit que les filles couraient vite. J'étais dans le parc de Poudlard et je me dirigeais vers les portes quand j'ai senti un souffle chaud derrière moi –Remus… J'étais pétrifiée de terreur, je ne savais que faire, quand soudainement, sortit de nulle part, apparu le professeur Rogue dans toute sa graisseur. Il se dressa devant Remus et sortit sa baguette, avant de dire : « Recule, Romulus… euh, Remus ! Avec toutes ces légendes lupines… ».

Et voilà comment je me suis retrouvée convoquée dans son bureau ce soir. Aïe !

* * *

><p><strong>Le 24 Janvier.<strong>

Cher Journal,

Ces deux derniers jours ont été horribles. Avant-hier, je me suis donc rendue dans le bureau du professeur Rogue. Il m'a demandé des explications et je lui ai expliqué que la Cabane Hurlante était un lieu où je me rendais souvent pour réfléchir et que c'était un hasard que Remus s'y soit trouvé au même moment.

Bien sûr, j'aurais du me douter que le nez de Rogue agit comme un détecteur de mensonge. Il m'a laissé tout expliquer avec un sourire en coin avant de m'expliquer par a+b qu'il savait tout de ma relation avec Remus. Cet homme est tellement seul qu'il n'a rien d'autre à faire que d'espionner ses élèves. Enfin, après lui avoir fait jurer qu'il n'en parlerait à personne (en pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps, merci à _Glamour_ pour m'avoir expliqué comment faire), je suis rentrée dans mon dortoir.

Le jour suivant, lors du cours de Potion, j'ai eu droit à plusieurs remarques toutes aussi désobligeantes les unes que les autres, toutes très spirituelles, par exemple lorsque nous travaillions sur une potion requérant des poils de loups, il me dit : « Peut-être Miss Granger préférerait-elle utiliser des poils de loup-garou… » Où encore, lorsqu'un Serpentard posa une question sur l'utilité des poils de loups : « Demandez à Miss Granger, elle y connaît un rayon sur les races canines et lupins »…

Au fait, j'ai rompu avec Remus en invoquant ma fragilité et le danger que j'encourais. Quelque chose me dit que je ne resterais pas seule bien longtemps… Au pire Harry et Ron peuvent toujours me dépanner… A deux, ils arriveront bien à quelque chose.

* * *

><p><strong>Le 25 Janvier.<strong>

Cher Journal,

Effectivement, à deux, Harry et Ron arrivent bien à quelque chose. Ils arrivent au centième de la performance de mon plus mauvais amant jusqu'ici… Autant dire qu'ils battent un record.

Je suis allée voir le professeur Rogue tout à l'heure. Je lui ai expliqué que les sous-entendus incessants qu'il faisait me gênaient, et que les Serpentard avaient l'air de savoir beaucoup de chose sur ma vie sexu… « Amoureuse ».

Encore une fois, merci _Glamour, _j'ai fondu en larme devant lui et il m'a dit qu'il était désolé… Avant de relever la tête et de me dire que ce n'était pas vrai. Quelle ordure congénitale !

Je me suis donc bien sûr mise à le frapper (Oui, bon, je ne vais pas vous parler de la force physique des filles… Disons que j'ai _feint_ de le frapper). Il n'a eu aucun mal à me stopper et m'a serré contre lui…

Et bien sûr, nous nous sommes embrassés.

Et lui, il arrive à bien mieux qu'Harry, Ron, Remus ou encore Sirius rassemblés. Même sur un bureau, et ce n'est pas l'endroit le plus confortable jamais inventé. J'en sais quelque chose…

* * *

><p><strong>Le 3 Mars.<strong>

Cher Journal,

Lui et moi, ça fait exactement 1 mois, 8 jours et 7 heures. (Je dois dire que je n'avais jamais prévu que mon Severounet (au cheveux trooop brillants, soyeux, doux, etc.) et moi finirions ensemble, surtout qu'il est bien meilleur que moi en potion).

C'est ainsi que hier soir, nous nous retrouvions dans les cachots pour un « amoisversaire », quoi qu'un peu en retard, lorsque vers 22h30, nous fûmes dérangés par quelqu'un et cette personne n'était autre que cet abruti de sang-pur imbu de lui-même ! Nous étions en train de… Eh bien, nous étions en train d'expérimenter quelque chose, une po(si)tion, lorsqu'il arriva. Heureux de nous avoir découverts, il lança : « Granger, la vierge effarouchée, et Rogue, le mangemort ! Incroyable », avant de partir. (Moi, une vierge effarouchée ? Je sais qu'il n'a jamais le sang très propre, mais tout de même…).

Je n'allais pas le laisser gâcher notre idylle naissante ! (Je n'avais en fait personne sur ma liste pour le remplacer… Et c'est pas Harry et Ron qui allait me dépanner !)

Je le rattrapais donc juste avant qu'il entre dans sa salle commune et je lui criais que j'avais à lui parler. Sa réponse ? « Granger, si tu veux que je garde ton petit secret, tu vas devoir faire quelques petites choses pour moi… ».

Je suis maintenant son esclave sexuel. Non que ça me dérange… Je n'avais jamais rien connu de tel pour quelqu'un de mon âge. Je devrais peut être revoir mes principes…

* * *

><p><strong>24 Décembre, dix ans plus tard.<strong>

Cher Journal,

Voilà que je te retrouve ! Dix ans ont passé déjà… Après ce trois mars, j'ai rompu avec Rogue, et j'ai également appris que Sirius était mort, ainsi que Remus et Rogue deux ans après, comme ça je n'ai plus à culpabiliser.

Drago, Scorpius et notre petite dernière, Eldorada se portent bien. Eldorada me ressemble déjà ! (Tant caractériellement que physiquement… Je plains ses futurs professeurs). On a du déménager car la famille ne cesse de s'agrandir… Ce soir nous allons dîner chez les Potter, comme chaque Noël depuis la fin de la guerre, quand Dray nous a montré qu'il était bon. (Au sens psychologique du terme, bien sûr… Le physique, je le garde pour moi !).

Harry et Ginny se sont mariés, je me demande d'ailleurs si elle avait fait vœu de rester vierge avant le mariage. Sinon, comment a-t-elle pu l'épouser ?

Quant à ce cher Ron-Ron, il a retrouvé son amour éternel… Le professeur Trelawney, qui depuis a arrêté de prédire à Harry une mort tragique. (Il faut dire que Voldemort est mort, avant cela, je lui donnais raison. Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il pourrait survivre… Harry est si peu endurant).

**THE END !**


End file.
